


Here's To Our Youth Heath x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's perverted when he wants to be, cocky, and has a bad attitude, but that's what you love about him anyway's, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Our Youth Heath x Reader

"Heath, wake up~ We're going to be late for school." It was 7:35 in the morning, and usually at this time, you would be shaking Heath tirelessly to wake him up for school. Each and every time though it would be hard for you to move, being that he had his big and strong arms wrapped around your small body. "Get up~" You began to whine.

Thinking that he was finally going to wake up when he shifted some, your hopes were soon crushed when he pressed his nude body against your own body even more than it already was. A groaned some before mumbling to you, "Don't be so uptight all the time. It's fine if we just miss one day."

"I have to be uptight, because if I'm not we're both going to fall through the cracks completely. Now please~, get up!"

A slow and exaggerated sigh left his lips. "...Fine...But we're taking a shower together."

"I fear for myself if I take a shower with you." 

The deep chuckle that erupted from his chest made some goosebumps appear. "Suit yourself," he ripped the covers away from your body, "but I know you're feeling pretty uncomfortable right now." He said so while skimming your bare body knowingly.

All the blood began to rush to your cheeks. "You!" You immediately curled up into a small ball and tried to pull the covers up and over you again. You watched as the corner of his lips stretched into an irritating smirk. "Just go and take a stupid shower!" You grabbed onto a pillow a flung it at him just before he closed the bedroom door. "....Stupid..." You cursed him under your breath before picking yourself back up.

'My name is (l/n) (f/n), and I'm in my 3rd year of high school. I've been going out with that big idiot since freshman year. I could've had a normal high school life, I most definitely could have! Very few late marks on my attendance, or no bodyguard-like boyfriend around me practically everywhere I go.'

You peeled the covers off of your body and stood to your feet. As you came closer towards the mirror, it would reveal more bite and love bruises on your skin. 'That dummy...' Honestly, it was amazing how you could even see yourself within the pieces of the broken mirror. 'Heath has a bad attitude....a very bad attitude. He tries to pick a fight with anyone who he thinks isn't giving him respect back. I can't help that he gets scolded all the time by his big sister, or the teachers...or the convenience store owner around the corner.' Your head dropped down.

"(f/n), hurry I jump in the shower." Heath stood at the door with a white towel wrapped around his waist and water gliding down his chest and abs; dripping off his locks. "Or would you like me to help you while you're in the shower."

"No, I don't need your help!" You tried to cover yourself up with your arms. "Just hurry up and get dressed."

"Were you looking at my artwork just now?" He came over to you and draped his arms around your shoulders. "Do you like it?" He asked with his husky voice sending shivers down your back. 

"No, they're very troublesome and even more in the summer time." Was your only answer before turning and walking away from his foolishness. 'To go along with his horrible attitude, there's also his cockiness, and his drinking habit, he can definitely be a pervert too! It doesn't matter where we are, when he wants to flip my skirt or feel my leg in public, he'll do it.' 

You turned on the shower and watched the steam appear before you eyes before stepping inside the shower. After taking about 10 minutes to shower, you hopped out shower and back into your room where you could see your clothes laid out on the bed for you.

"Heath..." your eyes wondered over in every direction he moved to and from, "What are looking for?" You asked with a cocked brow. 

"My headband." He answer bluntly.

"I saw it downstairs in the living room." Your thumb pointed him in the direction he needed to go.

"Thanks." Just before he passed you, he leaned over and let a quick, but sweet peck to your lips light up your cheeks once again. 'Though I have to admit...he does have his cute and romantic times. I had no idea that Heath was this in love with me until the day he came with my named tattooed. But after freaking out about it and sat down to think about it, I came to understand that he did it out of love, plus along with his ear piercings, it did make him look hotter. Gaahh! What am I thinking?! I'm wasting time and I have to get ready!'

'Overall, I'm completely guilty of being captivated by that big oaf. It's too late to fall out of love with him.' "*sigh*" 'I'm too far gone.'

Unconsciously, your eyes looked over to the clock and saw that it read 8:55. "!!" You sucked in all the air that you could and blinked only 2 twice before rushing to put on your clothes. "You knew that you both had to be there by 8:05 before the gates closed. And if the gates had closed on you guys, then that means that there would be a teacher waiting there, which meant that there was someone for Heath to pick a fight with. 'Dammit, and no breakfast neither!' A tear drop was tempted to fall down your cheek. "Heath," you called for him, "grab our lunches!"

You snatched both his and your bag from the corner of the door and ran out the door. "Let's go! We don't have much time left!" Fortunately Heath had just finished putting on his shoes, and all he needed was a shove out the door and you were on your way to the beginning of your first dash of the school year.


End file.
